Dimarrow's Treasure
by Lady Akyrial
Summary: Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin find themselves unexpectedly with a new responsibility - one that they had not foreseen or planned for. How will they adjust to their new roles and what will the future hold for the Golden Wood? AU, a fluffy back slice of life
1. Chapter 1

The Arrival

_I own no characters of Tolkien and merely borrowed his elves to write this story. Any credit that is good belongs to Tolkien, and any faults the reader finds, should rest upon me. With this being said, I bid all to read. Honest feedback will be appreciated. __**Special thanks to WendWriter for being my Beta.**_

* * *

The wardens watched the man as he rode into the outer boundary of the woods. His horse was slowly picking its way between the great Mallorns. It was odd that a man would willingly venture this far into the wood unless he wanted something.

The horse seemed tired, its proud head drooping slightly and its ears not perked the way such a magnificent animal should have held them. This horse was of Rohan, its blood lines easily showing through in the wide chest and strongly muscled flanks. It was no mere transport or work horse, it was a war horse – probably distantly related to the Mearas.

The head warden of the third watch, Findoron, surveyed the scene quietly for a few more minutes. His grayish blue eyes narrowed slightly when he beheld the man's passenger, a child, who was almost obscured by the man's cloak. 'This is interesting,' he reflected. 'Why does a man travel with a child, alone, in these perilous times?' Watching closely, he waited until the man was nearly below him, and then he softly spoke a command for the horse to stop. Jumping quietly to the ground, he stood about ten yards in front of the horse.

"Daro," he commanded. He watched as the man started slightly, then relaxed at the sight of the elves surrounding him. 'How odd,' he mused. 'Men usually become apprehensive when surrounded by the guard.' "What business do you have in the Golden Wood?" he challenged.

Theman glanced at the small company of elves surrounding his horse. It was strangely unnerving to see twenty or so arrows nocked and aimed at him. "I come seeking three Elves. Brothers. Do you know of the ones called Rumil, Orophin, and Haldir?"

Findoron glared at the man, trying to sense any form of deceit. Sensing none, and seeing this man's courage returned in an unwavering gaze, he continued his challenge. "What business would you have with these elves?"

"My Lord, I have no quarrel with the Elves of Lothlorien, but my message is private. I would ask that you give us sanctuary until they can be summoned – for we have traveled long and hard to come here. May we rest under these trees until they come?"

Findoron covered the distance to the horse in ten paces. He peered at the man and waited with an unspoken order until the man opened his cloak. He could not tell whether the sleeping child, who was bundled up in a cloak, was a girl or a boy.

The man**,** anticipating more questions, tried to answer them without offering too much. "This is my brother's child. My brother and his wife were killed when the orcs destroyed the farms in their valley. Please, would you let us rest here?"

"You will wait here," Findoron responded. He backed away and motioned for one of the lesser guards to approach him. "Erebdhel, you will ride into the city and summon the march**-**warden and his brothers. Apprise them of the situation and ask them what they wish me to do. I will hold these two here until you or they return."

Returning to the newcomers, Findoron addressed the man, "By what name are you known?"

The man stared quietly for a moment, trying to ascertain their fate. "I am Tobin, son of Adric, horse breeder of Rohan," he responded quietly.

Findoron nodded slightly, approving of the man's humility. "Tobin, son of Adric, I am Findoron, head warden of the third watch. By my leave, you and the child will be allowed to make camp here until someone returns. You may rest quietly among us, but may not make any fire in the wood. You must also yield your weapons. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Aye, sir, they are fair enough. My sword is at my right hip. I give you leave to take it, as I hold the child," Tobin offered respectfully.

Findoron nodded and another warden approached and removed the weapon quickly. When the wardens relaxed their postures and guard, the man visibly relaxed. Swinging his leg over the back of his horse, he dismounted smoothly with the sleeping child. A different warden prepared a bedroll on the ground by the base of a large tree and Tobin understood that the roll was for the child. He thanked the Elf, who nodded politely, and then placed the child gently on the bedding**,** removed his cloak and covered the sleeping bundle.

"You care greatly for this child, Tobin," Findoron stated. He could see the concern the man had, but noted that he was awkward with children. He was also curious as to the child's welfare. Long had it been since a child or elfling had been in the woods, and as such it was a curious joy to behold one so young.

Tobin looked at the elf and tried to understand the tone that he had used. "This isthe only child of my brother. Both he and his wife were killed, not even a week past. I do not have children, nor do I understand them; but I could not shirk this duty of kinship."

Findoron nodded. Kinship was important to the Firstborn. Sensing the man's discomfort with this topic, he changed the subject. "Does the child fare well? It is rare to see one sleep so soundly."

Tobin glanced sharply at the elf, sensing the disquieted and unasked questions. "Aye, the child sleeps soundly," he agreed. "A healer gave me a medicine to keep the child asleep until we reached the forest. The child has been through a great shock and the healer thought it best for the child to sleep on the journey. I can see that you have questions, sir, but I can not answer many of them as I was estranged from my brother and his wife. I did not know this child existed until last week, when the town's magistrate contacted me about my brother's death."

Accepting this truth from the man, Findoron nodded and then reached into his pocket and withdrew a leaf-covered bundle. "I will leave you to your rest. Here is some lembas if you or the child becomes hungry. Chew it slowly, as a mouthful will suffice for a meal. If you have need for anything, merely ask, and it will be provided." When the man thanked him, Findoron moved away and assigned two of the senior guards to watch over them.

'Curious,' he thought. 'A man seeking the march-warden and his brothers – carrying a child, no less. Was the child a male or female?' Findoron though that it was strange to see the man's discomfort with the child; although his explanation was truthful, it was still strange…as if he were purposefully detached. It was almost as if he resented the child, but resigned to accept it, due to the brother's death. As he pondered, he knew that the truth would surface on the morrow.


	2. The Inheritance

Same disclaimer to be repeated throughout the story. All conversations between the elves are in Sindarin; however, due to my ability to butcher such language, I have spared you the pain of inaccurate translations.

Chapter 2: The Inheritance

Haldir was sitting in his office, trying to catch up on the mountain of paperwork that faithfully awaited his return from the borders. He surveyed the scene of chaos on his desk and shook his head, mentally challenging himself to do battle with the quill rather than the sword. He would rather fight Orcs any day of the week than do the tedious, mundane reports that his position required. His musings were interrupted by the soft laughter of his Lady, as she mentally summoned him.

_Haldir, you fret too much about such trivial matters. Please come to our talon. Lord Celeborn and I would speak to you._

Haldir acknowledged her and placed his quill aside with relief. Perhaps he could train Rumil to do such paperwork; he was the most studious, and the youngest, of the three brothers. Smiling, he prepared a mental argument that this could be a part of his brother's training as a senior warden and watch leader. If he could convince his brother; yes, the gullibility of youth would serve well in this situation.

Haldir stood quickly and stretched, before straitening his uniform. Although he was not vain, he glanced in the mirror to see if his braids were presentable before heading to the center of the high city. He prided himself on his appearance and expected no less from the other Wardens; they were the elite guard, and as such, he expected no less than perfection from them.

When he reached the forest floor, he strode toward the great Mallorn that held the Lord and Lady's talon. He noted that the forest seemed unusually fragrant this morning, and breathed deeply of the Niphredil that blossomed beside the path. This flower grew in and around the great trees and throughout the wood, co-existing eternally with the First-born. It was rumored that the Lady herself had carried it to the great forest from Doriath. As he continued on his short journey, he was surprised to see his brother Orophin fall into step beside him.

The slightly taller brother greeted him cheerfully. "Good morrow, Haldir. Has the Lady summoned you as well?"

Haldir looked at his brother and wondered why he was so cheerful this early in the day. "Aye, she has. Do you know why we are summoned?"

"Nay, brother, I know not. I was enjoying a breakfast with the Lady Anthwen when she called."

Haldir looked at his brother and smiled, "This explains your cheerful mood. How were you able to get past Lord Caranthur?"

"I didn't," Orophin laughed nervously. "He and his wife sat with us while we ate. It was most difficult trying to digest her cooking with her father glaring at me. Getting the Lady's call was somewhat of a relief."

Haldir laughed at his brother's admission. "Aye, this will teach you to fall in love, brother."

Orophin bit back a retort as they both approached the base of the Lady's tree. They began the steep ascent to the regal talon, not noticing the pitch of the stairs. It was a climb that they made often enough, and thus didn't give any conscious thought to it. Within minutes, they entered the waiting area of the great talon, and both were surprised to see their younger brother Rumil, standing at the edge and staring into the canopy.

He glanced at them, surmising that both were summoned as well. "I can only guess that you were also called by the Lady," he started. Both brothers shook their heads in agreement and then stood with Rumil as they waited for the Lady's invitation to enter.

The brothers were somewhat surprised when Lord Celeborn personally bid them entrance. Haldir had a feeling of uneasiness grow in his stomach at the change in routine. The last time they were summoned thusly, it was to hear the news that their father had died in battle. A maelstrom of thoughts passed through his mind as he fought to keep his panic at bay and his face neutral for his brothers. As if intercepting his thoughts, the Lady responded, "Do not be ill at ease, Haldir. We have a sensitive matter to discuss and I would wish that you and your brothers had privacy for this conversation."

Sighing with guarded relief, Haldir made his way into the talon and found his way to the divan. He was the first to sit at the Lord's invitation, and he noted with detached interest that his brothers sat on either side of him. Again his memories surfaced as he remembered that they had sat in much the same manner when he was a newly appointed guard and his brothers were elflings.

_Yes, Haldir. Some things will never change between brothers. You will need this strength and humor in the days ahead. _Haldir shifted his gaze to the Lady as she gently whispered this assurance in his mind. His focus changed as he felt a glass being pressed into his hand by Lord Celeborn. "It is Miruvor. I find that this cordial is most appropriate for the news that the Lady shared with me," the silver haired lord offered gently.

All eyes focused on the Lady as she gently took the lead of the conversation. "Do you three remember the fair Lady Gailweth?" she began. When they nodded their acknowledgement, she continued. "She had grown to be a respected healer amongst our kind, and in the fashion of her mother, traveled often to Rohan to gather rare plants and train healers in the villages. Often times she sent messages or packages to us, sharing a new species of plant, or news of the edain's progress."

Rumil couldn't help himself as he interrupted, "My Lady, aren't the humans of Rohan distrustful toward the elves?"

Pacifying the others' glares toward the youngest, she smiled. "Yes, Rumil, the edain of Rohan do not generally like the elves. Each generation carries the mistrust from Isildur and the great betrayal. They do not see or understand the free will which the elves hold dear. Our Gailweth understood their fears and traveled among the outer villages. As such, she did not deal with as much prejudice as those from the city would give her. She was welcomed as a healer and midwife while she trained the new generations."

As they accepted this information, Galadriel paused briefly before she continued. "Forty years ago, I received a letter from her. In this letter she shared her love for one of the edain, a horse breeder and farmer in the northern region of Rohan. She knew that this love would be folly, but her heart sang too strongly for her to ignore it. Lord Celeborn and I gave her our blessings and offered her, or any children she might have, the sanctuary of the wood if she ever desired to return."

Orophin looked at his brothers and in the briefest of moments when their eyes met, they knew the truth. Their friend for over a millennia, Gailweth, was dead. How it happened did not matter, the pain of her death was heavy in their hearts. The Lady of the Wood felt their sorrow as she noted this silent exchange and nodded sadly when they looked to her for confirmation.

Haldir found his voice first and hoarsely whispered, "How, My Lady. How did she pass?"

Knowing that only the terrible truth would suffice, she sighed. She tried to minimize the news to the simple facts, but she also knew that her senior wardens, these three brothers, knew enough about the orcs, to know what wasn't said. "She and her husband were killed by a group of orcs. Their farm, as well as others in the valley where they lived, were all attacked and destroyed.

Orophin sighed and shook his head as tears slowly made their way down his cheek. Of all the brothers, he had been the closest to her in age and they had been the closest of playmates. Looking into the Lady's eyes, he saw the sorrow and pain that she shared with them. He felt a glass being pressed into his hand and noticed that the Lord Celeborn was kneeling in front of him, "Drink this, Penneth. It will help." Amazed that his lord could have moved in such a manner and not be noticed, he didn't take offense to the childhood endearment that was used. Looking back to the Lady, he voiced the question that leaped into his mind, "There is more, isn't there, My Lady?"

Nodding, she stood silently and walked to the three, before she knelt gracefully in front of them. Taking in their voiceless gazes, she responded gently, "The brother of Gailweth's husband is at the border. He has brought Gailweth's inheritance to you. He does not see the treasure that he holds and does not wish to keep anything that reminds him of his brother's attachment to the eldar. You must ride to the border quickly and accept this gift on behalf of the eldar."

Patiently, she waited as this truth registered in their eyes. When she felt that they had understood, she rose. They rose with her and waited for her to speak. She briefly thought that each looked like a little, lost elfling. She embraced each of them quietly, then addressed all three, "All will be well, my Galadhrim. You will come to understand that this is the will of the Valar. Lord Celeborn and I will support you and help you in the days ahead."


	3. Dimarrow's Treasure

As with the other chapters, I maintain my disclaimer and affirm my lack of language abilities with Sindarin. It is my intention that the human speaks Westron and only Findoron and the brothers know this language with fluency. The town of Dimarrow is a total figment of my imagination and lies on the outer boundaries of the lands of Rohan. I dedicate this story to those that have supported me and helped me grow. My thanks and appreciation to the reviews thus far.

Chapter 3: Dimarrow's Treasure

Tobin sat at the base of the tree and looked at the sleeping child. He hoped that the elves would return soon, as he had no need for such an attachment in his life. He didn't exactly dislike the child, but couldn't understand what his brother had seen in this elf-woman, Gailweth. She was an elf, and everyone knew that the races shouldn't mix.

Keeping the child would be difficult, there would be far too many questions for a man of his standing in Rohan; he knew that people would think less of him and he might lose business if they found out. Granted, the little sprite was kind of cute if you could get past the pointy ears – but in no way would he devote the reminder of his life to get the child to adulthood. As the youngest and only son remaining in his family, he was already 48 years old. From what the magistrate had told him, the little critter was nearly thirty, but nary more in size than a ten or twelve year old kid. There wouldn't be much of a chance that he would see the sprite grown up before he was an older man, himself. Shaking his head, he was resolute in seeing this task through. 'Yes,' he convinced himself, 'it would be better to give the child to the elf folk and get on with life.'

Findoron watched the man as he sat against the tree. He had been compliant for a human, staying out of the elves' way and not causing problems or asking for anything. The child had stirred once in the night, and Tobin had tended to it, speaking softly and giving it a drink out of a water bag that he kept at his waist. Soon thereafter, the little one settled down and slept again. As he watched, Findoron began to worry that the little one was wounded or ill. It just wasn't natural for one so small to sleep for so long.

He watched as the human looked around, then stood and stretched. Findoron's eyes followed the man as he moved to his horse and tended it, talked to it, and brushed its mane firmly while handing it an apple from his bag. While the human was working, the messenger approached the warden and shared that the brothers would arrive later that morning. Findoron related this to the man, and Tobin nodded gruffly. The human returned to the tree to sit by the child and wait. After a while, he grew impatient and picked up a small dead branch on the ground. Looking around for censure, and finding none, he began to coax a small horse shape out of it with his knife. By the time late morning wore on, he had a herd of rough carved horses that he began to smooth with the flat edge of his blade.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The three brothers neared the clearing to the outer edge to the forest, and Haldir gave his signal to the sentry. As they approached, he saw Findoron waiting for him at the head of the path. The elf seemed agitated and eager for the Marchwarden's approach. When they were within paces paces, Findoron approached the horses. "Marchwarden, I am glad that you and your brothers made haste," he greeted. Haldir nodded and encouraged him to continue. "The human arrived on the borders last night with a message for all of you."

Haldir was surprised at the tone on Findoron's voice. He had never seen him so unnerved about being around humans, and never had he known him to be so tolerant of humans who were difficult. "What are you not saying, Findoron?"

"He is not alone, Marchwarden." Haldir stared long and hard at this warden and shook his head. Clearly this situation unsettled him greatly and he was striving to be tactful and polite.

The three brothers crossed the clearing quickly and stood over the human and his bedroll. Orophin and Rumil both crossed their arms and looked down their noses at this man, while Haldir stepped forward and coolly appraised scruffy human before him. He noted with some surprise that the human didn't flinch or show fear. Instead he stood quietly and stared back at the tall elf in front of him, meeting his eyes, by looking up a half of head to the fair one.

Haldir and his brothers stood patiently, waiting for the human to speak his business. They were rewarded when he cleared his throat and began by introducing himself. "I am Tobin, son of Adric, the horse-breeder, and brother to Jonas, who was married to Gailweth. Are you the brothers Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin?"

"Indeed, Tobin, the son of Adric. We are they. What business do you have in the Golden Wood and why could you not conclude it with my Wardens?" Haldir asked coolly. This human irritated him, and he developed a greater understanding of Findoron's agitation.

The man reached into his pocket and withdrew a folded letter. He gruffly thrust it toward the tall elf and waited for the elf to accept it. Haldir's face darkened as he accepted the letter. "Is this why you have waited, to give me a letter?" he asked in a clipped tone.

"The letter says it all, elf. I have done my duty," Tobin responded. When the elf nodded, he turned away and picked up his sack and cloak for the ride back. Rumil watched the human and gasped when the cloak was lifted off the bedroll. He saw a pair of bony little legs peeking out from under another cloak. Orophin followed his brother's gaze and a low growl escaped from his throat. Haldir looked at both brothers and then followed their gaze to the sleeping area.

"What. Is. That?" he hissed, as he saw the legs poking out.

Tobin looked at the elves and felt a prickle of fear crawl up his spine. He began to regret waiting and decided that he wouldn't be intimidated by a group of tree-climbers. "That is no longer my concern, elves. I have done my job. If you have any questions, the letter will explain everything. I have a business to return to, and time is money."

"You will wait until I give you leave, human. I will read this document, first." Haldir gave an imperceptible nod to the wardens to hold the man. The wardens and guard responded quietly by moving into a subtle circle around the group.

Findoron watched this standoff and then moved to the child. He removed his cloak and covered the little one, sitting quietly beside it and praying to Valar that this mess would be over soon. Haldir noted this and nodded his thanks before he stepped off to the side with his brothers.

The three gathered quietly when Haldir unfolded the parchment. They stared in shock at the letter.

_To Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil of Lorien:_

_I, Hennon, son of Arnon, Magistrate of Dimarrow, greet you with grave news regarding your friend, Gailweth. On the eve last, she was the victim in an Orc raid upon our valley. Her dying request was to bequeath her only possession, her daughter, to you._

_The child's name is Gaelesteth and she was born 30 summers ago. She ages in the fashion of the elves and has been raised in a goodly way by her parents. Her possessions were destroyed in the fire that leveled their home, and what she wears has been donated by the clergy._

_Her husband's brother, Tobin, has refused issuance or guardianship of the child, given the circumstances of the child's unique heritage; therefore, I grant the full guardianship of this child to you. Any remaining property, land, and animals will revert to the father's brother, Tobin. Should you wish to make a claim for any of these possessions on behalf of the child, you may appear within one month's time in Dimarrow to plead your case._

_Signed on this 18__th__ day of June by my hand. _

_Hennon _

_Magistrate of Dinmarrow_

Haldir looked across the clearing at the human and had to curb the growl that arose in his throat. Striding back across in six good steps, he stood before the man. Without looking back, he addressed Rumil, "Brother, go to the child and check her health. Tell me if she has suffered any abuse or neglect."

Rumil and Orophin walked to the child and the younger of the brothers knelt down and examined her quietly. He could see no signs of abuse, but she was slender. Much more than one would expect for an elfling. Shaking her gently, he frowned when she gave no response or reaction. He covered her gently and stood as Orophin remained with her. Findoron intercepted Rumil as he began to leave and mentioned that Tobin had kept the child drugged for journey.

Rumil nodded and thanked him for his help, then walked slowly and deliberately toward the human and his brother. Looking at his brother, he reported in Westron, "She is well, brother, but drugged. I can not rouse her nor am I able to touch her thoughts."

Haldir turned his glare upon the human. "What have you given her?" he hissed.

"I know not, elf. The healer prepared it and said to give her a mouthful every time she woke." Tobin glanced about at the elves that were watching this scene very carefully.

"Where is this drug?" Haldir demanded quietly.

Tobin struggled briefly at his belt and held up the water bag. Rumil took it and sniffed the contents, then poured a bit into his hand and tasted it. "It is a mixture of valerian and skullcap, brother. She will be asleep for the rest of the morning and partly into the afternoon. We should be back in the city before she wakes."

Haldir nodded, then looked to the human in front of him. "Do you release any and all claim to her?" He watched as Tobin bobbed his head up and down. "Then I grant your leave from this wood. Know that because you abandon your brother's daughter, neither you nor your descendents will be welcomed here again."

Tobin looked at the elf in front of him and realized that this was no mere elf. This one was a leader of soldiers. Feeling his fear in his throat, he walked to his horse and began to reach for the reigns. Orophin and Findoron watched as Haldir released an arrow at the human's feet. Tobin jumped back and narrowed his eyes at the arrogant elf. 'What more do you want elf? I have given you the child."

Pure sarcasm lit upon Haldir's face as he stared at the human. "I gave you leave to go, human – not the horse. The horse will stay as part of Gaelesteth's heritage."

Tobin started to sputter as he glared at the elf. "This horse is of the finest stock, he is worth at least 100 pieces of gold. You can't just take him. How will I get home?"

"It is of no concern to me how you travel back to Rohan. Your discomfort does not matter to me. Enjoy your walk." With this, Haldir turned and nodded to Orophin and Rumil. The three brothers looked at the elfling and pondered their future with her.

Rumil looked at Orophin and saw his brother's pain. "Remember brother, the Lady said that all would be well."

"Aye, she did…but this elfling looks very much like her mother when she was small."

Haldir watched the two and realized that history was repeating itself. They now had an elfling that was willed to them. He shook his head and muttered about the Valar having a warped sense of humor. _Be careful, my Marchwarden. If you challenge the Valar, they will entertain you._ _We will work this out when you return; for now, make haste and bring the child to me._

Haldir nodded in silent acknowledgement and urged his brothers to mount their horses and head back. "We need to get this little one to the Lady. It will not be pleasant when she wakes."

Both of the brothers nodded, and Haldir faced Findoron before he left. "Fin, you handled this well. The watch is yours and I will relieve you in three weeks. To the Lord and Lady be true."

"Aye, to the Lord and Lady be true," he responded in turn before the Marchwarden left. Nodding in acknowledgement, the blond warrior turned his horse and followed his brothers back to the city. He could not, nay, would not, raise an elfling again. Raising his brothers was enough to convince him not to marry and children of his own. He was too old for the antics of an elfling.


End file.
